Taking Chances
by ZebraBow
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. PreNew Moon. OCC. Bella learns about Edwards past life and that he had before he became a vampire and she starts to slowly to pull away. Can Edward ever get to her so that he can tell her his side of the story?
1. A discovery

**_Chapter 1 of Taking Chances_**

**_By Jacqulin _**

**_Authors Note: This is my first Twilight fanfic so please no flames. I know that this chapter is a little bit short because I want to see the response that I get for it. Read and enjoy….._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the genius Stephanie Meyer does._**

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

"Do I still have to keep my eyes closed?" Edward asked me. I sighed, he was getting a little impatient.

"Just a little bit longer," I said as I grabbed the albums from the box that Mom had shipped to me. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

He looked at me and then at the photo albums with his sparkling topaz eyes. "What are those?" he asked with a slight grin that flashed his Greek god face with a heavenly light.

"You are dazzling me again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, I just need a human minute." I took a scrapbook and sat next to him on the old sofa that Charlie had gotten _before _I was born. He looked at me while I took in a breath and then let it out. I looked down and blushed as I saw that he was still staring at me.

"I just love it when you take a big breath in like that," he said.

I grinned, "Of course, I do feel bad when someone _doesn't _tell me that they like the way I breath."

"So, what's with the scrap books?" he asked me again a second time.

"Well," I said. "I wanted to show you more into my life. So I got this great idea of having Mom ship me all of my pictures. She thinks that I am moving myself away from her, but she has _copies _of all of my pictures so there isn't any need to worry. I showed some of these to Charlie last night and he thought that they were all really cute."

He looked at me and scowled. "I really don't like photos, but since they are yours I guess I can bear it."

"Why," I asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Vampires can't appear in photographs can they?"

"Myth"

I grabbed a pale pink book and gave it to Edward. "Here, this is my first photo album. It has all the pictures of when I was a baby."

He flipped the book open to the first page. In big bold letters it said '**ITS A GIRL'**. He chucked at that. The next page was the picture of Mom and Charlie holding me at the hospital.

"That's you," he asked as he pointed to the pale thing that was wrapped in a tumble of blankets.

"Yup"

The next page was the picture of me when I was two and I was at my house. Mom had gotten me into a pink jumper that went really well against my skin tone and the red hair. "You look cute in that." Edward said.

I grimaced.

"No you really do." he insisted.

The next album had was all the pictures from my dance class. "How did your mom get you to do dance if you hated it?" he asked me.

"You don't want to know! Trust me on this one" I took in a breath of air before I started to continue talking. "You know how in ballet you are supposed to be all graceful and everything. Well, I wasn't! I used to mess up every time, but my coaches were really supportive."

He nodded as in a silent agreement.

We spent the next few hours going through the twenty or so albums. "This is the album from the year that I moved to Forks." I said.

"You are gorgeous," Edward said. "Are you sure that you didn't have any boy friends or at least a couple of admires?" He asked with a worried face.

I just love to see Edward get all worked about someone else liking me. "I'm pretty sure." I said not wanting him to suffer any more.

"Well, in that case…." he leaned to kiss me, but pulled back. "Charlie is in the drive way."

No sooner had he said that I heard the rumble of keys and then saw Charlie walk in. I turned around and Edward wasn't there anymore.

"You are home early." I said to Charlie.

"Yeah, there weren't that many people on the road today so I decided to come home. So what were you doing?"

"Just looking through some photos." I said as I twisted my fingers behind my back. I pulled a fake yawn before he asked me any more questions. "I think that I will turn in for today." I walked to my room and closed the door shut. "Edward," I whispered.

"Here," he said as he walked out from my closet.

"I am going to go to sleep now."

"I am going to start humming." he said as he grabbed a chair and put it by the bed and then sat in it.

"Ok," I said. I was used to Edward humming me to sleep. I climbed into bed and tucked myself in. I rolled onto my side to so I could see Edward.

"Edward…", I said. "Do you have any pictures of yourself, you know before you became a vampire?" I asked him.

"No." His reply was cold and unfeeling. Even though we were in a dark room I could see his eye color turning from topaz into a dark brown. His answer was obviously a lie.

I rolled over as the sun hit my face. I woke up remembering that Edward was still watching me. Looking around, I saw that he _wasn't _in my room.

By my bed stand there was a little note. It said:

Bella, I had to go hunting today with Rosalie and Emmet. I will be back tomorrow. Remember, you are going to go shopping with Alice. See you tomorrow.

Edward

I sighed. Alice was really excited on taking me shopping although I really didn't know why. I looked at the clock and saw that I was running late as it was. I quickly grabbed a purple shirt and a denim skirt that came down to my knees.

I ran downstairs and saw that Charlie wasn't home either. I thought that today was his day off of work. The house was empty and noiseless. I realized that this was probably the first time that I was alone in my house since I had met Edward. I walked over to the kitchen and saw a little post-a-note that was written with hard to read hand writing.

This one said:

Isabella, Billy called last night after you went to sleep and invited me to go fishing with him and Jacob and I just couldn't refuse. I thought that you would be busy all day since you were going shopping today. See you around dinner time.

Love Dad

I grabbed a granola bar and started walking towards my truck. I knew that it was pretty dangerous to eat and drive at the same time, but today I was desperate.

The Cullens house was in a little secluded area in the forest. I pulled up in their enormous driveway and saw Carlisle and Esme planting some flowers. They waved to me as I got out of the car. They both looked like super models even though they were wearing faded yellow overalls, and gardening gloves.

I walked into the house and saw Jasper watching some TV. You could say that I was a bit surprised because it was a human thing that he was doing. He acknowledged my existence in the room with a little nod towards me and then went back to watching the tv.

'Men', I thought 'They are all the same when it comes to television.'

Alice came in through the little hallway and squealed with joy as she saw me. She was wearing a turquoise top and white shorts that showed off her legs. "Can you wait for a few more minutes more. I was just looking for this thing in my room that I had gotten who knows when, but I can't find it so it might take a while until I find it ", she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure," I said. I walked towards Edwards room. This was the perfect time to do a little snooping. Edwards room was perfectly clean and looked like a bedroom that was a movie scene rather than a 17 year old vampires.

I walked over to his music collection and looked through some of the stuff. Then I walked towards his drawers. I opened them. A small book at the bottom of the pile caught my eye. I took it out and opened it. On the front it said, '**Family Album 1915'**.

I felt guilty as I turned the page, but I had to know what Edward was keeping from me. On the first page was the picture of Edward and 3 other people. At the bottom of the page in a small writing it said: Mom, Dad, Edward, Isabella January 4, 1915.

I gasped, that was weird. Edward knowing someone who had the same name as me. I stared longer at the picture. Edward looked happy and warm. The girl, Isabella, was she pregnant? She was, I could tell clearly now.

I turned to the next page. It was a picture of Edwards grandparents and the girl Isabella. The date was March 16, 1915. I could say confidently now that the girl was at least 3 months pregnant now.

I turned to the next page. My eyes got blurry as the tears stinged them. The picture was Edward, Isabella and a small baby girl. At them bottom it said Edward, wife Isabella and daughter Isabella Marie. The date was November 19, 1915. I dropped it on the desk and ran out of the house.

I turned my truck on. No it couldn't be true. Why had Edward lied to me for this long. I swerved out of the drive away and drove. Esme and Carlisle turned their heads and looked at me wondering what was wrong.

It must have been about 20 minutes I had been driving. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do. I didn't want to talk to Edward or even look into his eyes any more. Suddenly, I knew what I was going to do and who I was going to talk to and it certainly wasn't going to be Edward.

**

* * *

o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: Ah, a cliffy….._**


	2. Choices

_**Chapter 2 of Taking Chances**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I have decided to write more!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still doesn't own it….**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Bellas POV**

The tears were trying to push itself forward. _A pay phone I need to find a phone_, I thought as I drove towards the out skirts of the house. Finally I saw a blue one and I dialed the number. _Please pick up, please! _The rings were going to stop, but then someone picked it up. The phone all most fell out of my hands as I jumbled it to my ear, remembering what my purpose for calling was.

"Hello, hey Mom"

Pause

"No, I am ok." I knew it was a lie. Even I could hear my voice crack as I said this. "No Mom, I really am. Edward and I just had a fight." The lying felt uncomfortable to me, but it was partially correct.

Pause

"I just am going to come over there for a couple of weeks. I think that Edward and I just need our space right now." _Is that what I really thought?_

Pause

"No I'm driving to Florida. Don't worry Mom, I think my truck can totally handle it. Mom……I think it would be better if we didn't tell anyone in Forks until I got there."

Pause

"Huh, no reason. Ok see you Mom, Bye." I was glad that Mom didn't push for any more answers. What was I supposed to tell her. 'Oh yeah and lets not tell anyone because my boy friend can read minds and did I mention that he was also a vampire'.

I drove towards my house. When I got there, I made sure that no one saw me as I stalked into the house. Charlie was still out fishing when I got there, so I just grabbed some food and put it into a plastic bag. I did the same with about a weeks worth of cloths. I was about to leave when I finally felt guilty about what I was doing. Charlie would probably come home, find his house in a mess and think that I was kidnapped. Edward would think that another vampire had come and taken me, so he might go on a rampage trying to find me.

The least I could do for the problem involving Charlie was at least clean up the house a little. Then I went against my plan and left a little note saying what had happened to me. It read:

Hey Dad,

One of my friends from Jacksonville had called and I went down to visit her for a few days. I hope that this is okay with you. I know that it is really short notice and everything. Oh yeah, don't tell Edward where I went will you? I want him to worry for awhile.

Love Bells

The whole thing was a huge lie and I knew it, but there was no other way that I could explain it. I started the truck and drove towards the highway that would soon lead me to Florida.

**4 Days Later**

I was a sight for sore eyes. My clothes were all dirty and my diet for the past 4 days were restaurant and fast food. I had to refill my gas tank 7 times and I was running out on money. When I got to the house, I could see that it was exactly as Mom described it. It was small and yellow with a bit of a front garden. I rang the door bell and waited for some one to answer it.

Mom opened it and squealed with joy. She hugged me really hard until I could fell my ribs poking my skin. "Hey, let the poor girl go." a voice said.

"Hey Phil," I said as I carried my two duffel bags into the house. "So where am I staying?"

"Right here." Mom pointed to a room that was painted a pale green. It had a flower wall paper border and a huge window with a slightly smaller one to the side. "You will just love the view." she said.

I looked out the window and she was right. It was picturesque. The window was positioned so it captured the tree at just the right light. The view was a huge cherry tree, that was in full bloom so it was gorgeous. "I will leave you here to unpack and then go take a shower, ok. Dinner is at 7 sweetie." Mom said this as she closed the door. Phil and her went back to their previous activities before I came here.

I placed my bags on the bed. I walked to the other window to see what was on the other side. It mirrored another houses window that was right side by side from me. By the looks of it, it was a girls room that was painted a small blush of tinted pink. There was a girl lying on the bed who was listening to an I-pod. She stood up as she saw me. Seeing her open her window, I did the same. She stuck out her head and yelled, "Hi, I didn't know that you lived there. My name is April and I guess that you are my new neighbor."

"Oh, I just came to visit my mom. I'm not really moving here. By the way my name is Bella Swan." I answered her with an honest smile. Maybe Mom was right, maybe I will like it here.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: Ok, I redid the first two chapters and I will put in the last chapter sometime in the next two days or even maybe today!_**


	3. A girls day out

**_Chapter 4 of Taking Chances_**

**_By Jacqulin _**

**_Authors Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I guess that I got too lazy anyways. Summer is great when you have fun, but it sucks if you have to go to summer school. My friends and I signed up for the same class, but we all got different teachers. I think that it is the schools little joke on us!_**

**_Dedication: This chapter goes out to Jennifer and Jessica who actually gave me the idea for the ending, so all people reading this story thank them that this story is going to have an actual ending._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**_Claimer: I own Eric I guess, and Jenn owns Jenn, Jess owns Jess, and April owns April!_**

**_(A/N) My little notes!_**

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Edwards Point of View**

I could still feel the wind going through my hair as I ran back to the car from our little camping trip. I guess that it was alright and it couldn't have gotten any better. Emmet had gotten his favorite type of grizzly with the help of Rosalie. And I had caught two mountain lions. They were tasty, but the whole time I was too worried about Bella to concentrate on my hunting.

Flashes of images of what kind of trouble that Bella had gotten into kept on replaying in my brain. Bella in a coma, Bella with a sprained ankle, Bella with a fever, and the last one Bella…dead.

I think that I couldn't wait to get back home to have Bella once again in my hands. Obviously, I was the first one at the car since I was running so fast. The three of us had decided to take my red truck since it would seem less suspicious than a showy sports car in the middle of the forest. Still, the down side to this good little fact was that the truck couldn't go nearly as fast as the other cars.

I was already in the car turning the key when I saw Emmet and Rosalie come down the little slop of the mountain. They both got into the car. Emmet was sitting next to me and Rosalie was in the back.

"Don't worry Edward nothing bad is going to happen to her." Emmet said noticing the worry that lingered in my eyes.

"Well, do you remember the last time that I left her alone what had happened?" I asked trying to keep my calm and collected face. Before Bella came into my life, I showed no emotion. But now my human side was trying to break free. Emotions that I hadn't felt in decades came rushing back to me. Jealousy, Surprise, Hatred, Loneliness, Happiness, Pride, but most of all Love. These were only a minor part of the reason why that I needed to see Bella.

"Come on Edward, are you still blaming yourself that Bella burned her hand at making pancakes?" Rosalie asked me I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Well, at least now she was trying to get along with Bella.

"Yes, I am. If only I hadn't left her that night to go get a change of clothes." I said muttering most of it.

What can you expect from her, she is only human after all, I heard Rosalies mind say.

**Meanwhile where Bella is**

The bright sun hit me right square in the face again. I grudgingly got up and went to close the blinds that I thought that I had closed the previous night. Apparently I hadn't.

The warm plushy bed felt good while I climbed into it, trying to go sleep again, but that attempt failed badly. I quickly glanced at the clock, it was only six thirty!

I got up and changed my clothes while muttering some things on how it should be a crime to get up this early on a Sunday. My hair was a total mess so I just ran my fingers through it and put it up in a ponytail.

My mom, being the early bird that she was, was already up and making breakfast. "Hey hon. You have a good nights sleep last night?" she asked me. I leaned my forehead down as she kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, it was good other than the fact that I had to wake up so early." I said in a sort of whining little way.

She patted my head and said, "Now there is the baby that I know."

"Mom," I said. "I am not a baby anymore. For heavens sake I am almost 18, which is considered a legal adult."

"Oh, I just don't want to let you grow up."

I sighed. "I know, Mom, I know."

The phone rang at that moment. "Honey, can you pick that up for me?" she asked.

"Sure mom," I said as I grabbed the phone from its little stand. "Hello, this is Bella speaking."

Pause

"Oh, hey April. Ok hold on. Mom can April eat breakfast here since we are planning on going out today too?" I asked her.

"Sure Sweetie." she said sounding happy that I had made some friends here.

"Ok April, I will see you in a few minutes. Bye" I hung up the phone and started setting the table for four people.

"Hey Bella," Phil said as he entered the kitchen. Like me, Phil wasn't a morning person either. "Yum, breakfast smells good. What are we having?"

"Butter milk pancakes, jellied toast, oranges, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs." Mom said making me feel hungry since I had skipped dinner yesterday and all I actually had was toast and popcorn. (A/N this kind of breakfast is really good. I highly recommend this)

There was a knock on the door. "I got it." I walked to the door and opened it. April was standing in front of me wearing black caprice, a maroon faded out t-shirt and low maroon flip flops. Her hair like mine was messy today and was pulled back into a lose bun.

"Hi Bella," she said as she walked in, "ready for our day ahead?"

"Sure."

"Good morning Phil and Renne."

"Good morning to you too April." they both said it simultaneously.

Breakfast went by pretty quickly with much talk and second helpings of the delicious food and Phil had volunteered to do the dishes so that Mom could get done with her shopping and that we could do whatever we wanted too.

April and I walked to her yellow beetle since we had decided to take her car again. She climbed in it and started to apply her lip gloss. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but she looked a tad worried.

"Bella, we are friends right?" she asked.

"Of course we are." I said.

"And friends do favors for each others right?"

"Yeah they do," I said. "Wait a minute you want me to do a favor for you?"

She gave me a pouting puppy dog look. "Yes please."

"What is it?" I didn't want to agree to something which I wasn't sure that I would be happy with.

"Now before you say no please listen to all that I have to say," she said.

"Ok" I had to admit her puppy dog face made you agree to anything that she was going to say.

"Well, you remember Eric my boyfriend? He made a new friend at that camp and asked him to stay with him for the rest of the summer. And we were planning on going to the movies on Monday when he got back, but now we can't without making his friend feel like a third wheel. Unless I get one of my girl friends to come with us. And I asked everyone I knew and they were all busy. So will you do it? Please! I know that you have a boyfriend already so it is going to be strictly as friends." she said.

It took a moment for it all to sink in to my mind as I analyzed what she had said. "Just as friends," I asked her.

She gave an eager nod.

"I guess that its ok." I said. She gave me a quick hug.

"You are the nicest friend anyone can ask for Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Too the beach silly. You can't come to Florida and go to the beach." she said as we started driving to the beach.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: The next chapter is called Searching for you. Can anyone guess what happens?_**


	4. Return from the hunt

_**Chapter 4 of Taking Chances**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I guess that I got too lazy anyways. Summer is great when you have fun, but it sucks if you have to go to summer school. My friends and I signed up for the same class, but we all got different teachers. I think that it is the schools little joke on us!**_

_**Dedication: This chapter goes out to Jennifer and Jessica who actually gave me the idea for the ending, so all people reading this story thank them that this story is going to have an actual ending.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Claimer: I own Eric I guess, and Jenn owns Jenn, Jess owns Jess, and April owns April!**_

_**(A/N) My little notes!**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Edwards Point of View**

I could still feel the wind going through my hair as I ran back to the car from our little camping trip. I guess that it was alright and it couldn't have gotten any better. Emmet had gotten his favorite type of grizzly with the help of Rosalie. And I had caught two mountain lions. They were tasty, but the whole time I was too worried about Bella to concentrate on my hunting.

Flashes of images of what kind of trouble that Bella had gotten into kept on replaying in my brain. Bella in a coma, Bella with a sprained ankle, Bella with a fever, and the last one Bella…dead.

I think that I couldn't wait to get back home to have Bella once again in my hands. Obviously, I was the first one at the car since I was running so fast. The three of us had decided to take my red truck since it would seem less suspicious than a showy sports car in the middle of the forest. Still, the down side to this good little fact was that the truck couldn't go nearly as fast as the other cars.

I was already in the car turning the key when I saw Emmet and Rosalie come down the little slop of the mountain. They both got into the car. Emmet was sitting next to me and Rosalie was in the back.

"Don't worry Edward nothing bad is going to happen to her." Emmet said noticing the worry that lingered in my eyes.

"Well, do you remember the last time that I left her alone what had happened?" I asked trying to keep my calm and collected face. Before Bella came into my life, I showed no emotion. But now my human side was trying to break free. Emotions that I hadn't felt in decades came rushing back to me. Jealousy, Surprise, Hatred, Loneliness, Happiness, Pride, but most of all Love. These were only a minor part of the reason why that I needed to see Bella.

"Come on Edward, are you still blaming yourself that Bella burned her hand at making pancakes?" Rosalie asked me I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Well, at least now she was trying to get along with Bella.

"Yes, I am. If only I hadn't left her that night to go get a change of clothes." I said muttering most of it.

What can you expect from her, she is only human after all, I heard Rosalies mind say.

**Meanwhile where Bella is**

The bright sun hit me right square in the face again. I grudgingly got up and went to close the blinds that I thought that I had closed the previous night. Apparently I hadn't.

The warm plushy bed felt good while I climbed into it, trying to go sleep again, but that attempt failed badly. I quickly glanced at the clock, it was only six thirty!

I got up and changed my clothes while muttering some things on how it should be a crime to get up this early on a Sunday. My hair was a total mess so I just ran my fingers through it and put it up in a ponytail.

My mom, being the early bird that she was, was already up and making breakfast. "Hey hon. You have a good nights sleep last night?" she asked me. I leaned my forehead down as she kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, it was good other than the fact that I had to wake up so early." I said in a sort of whining little way.

She patted my head and said, "Now there is the baby that I know."

"Mom," I said. "I am not a baby anymore. For heavens sake I am almost 18, which is considered a legal adult."

"Oh, I just don't want to let you grow up."

I sighed. "I know, Mom, I know."

The phone rang at that moment. "Honey, can you pick that up for me?" she asked.

"Sure mom," I said as I grabbed the phone from its little stand. "Hello, this is Bella speaking."

Pause

"Oh, hey April. Ok hold on. Mom can April eat breakfast here since we are planning on going out today too?" I asked her.

"Sure Sweetie." she said sounding happy that I had made some friends here.

"Ok April, I will see you in a few minutes. Bye" I hung up the phone and started setting the table for four people.

"Hey Bella," Phil said as he entered the kitchen. Like me, Phil wasn't a morning person either. "Yum, breakfast smells good. What are we having?"

"Butter milk pancakes, jellied toast, oranges, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs." Mom said making me feel hungry since I had skipped dinner yesterday and all I actually had was toast and popcorn. (A/N this kind of breakfast is really good. I highly recommend this)

There was a knock on the door. "I got it." I walked to the door and opened it. April was standing in front of me wearing black caprice, a maroon faded out t-shirt and low maroon flip flops. Her hair like mine was messy today and was pulled back into a lose bun.

"Hi Bella," she said as she walked in, "ready for our day ahead?"

"Sure."

"Good morning Phil and Renne."

"Good morning to you too April." they both said it simultaneously.

Breakfast went by pretty quickly with much talk and second helpings of the delicious food and Phil had volunteered to do the dishes so that Mom could get done with her shopping and that we could do whatever we wanted too.

April and I walked to her yellow beetle since we had decided to take her car again. She climbed in it and started to apply her lip gloss. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but she looked a tad worried.

"Bella, we are friends right?" she asked.

"Of course we are." I said.

"And friends do favors for each others right?"

"Yeah they do," I said. "Wait a minute you want me to do a favor for you?"

She gave me a pouting puppy dog look. "Yes please."

"What is it?" I didn't want to agree to something which I wasn't sure that I would be happy with.

"Now before you say no please listen to all that I have to say," she said.

"Ok" I had to admit her puppy dog face made you agree to anything that she was going to say.

"Well, you remember Eric my boyfriend? He made a new friend at that camp and asked him to stay with him for the rest of the summer. And we were planning on going to the movies on Monday when he got back, but now we can't without making his friend feel like a third wheel. Unless I get one of my girl friends to come with us. And I asked everyone I knew and they were all busy. So will you do it? Please! I know that you have a boyfriend already so it is going to be strictly as friends." she said.

It took a moment for it all to sink in to my mind as I analyzed what she had said. "Just as friends," I asked her.

She gave an eager nod.

"I guess that its ok." I said. She gave me a quick hug.

"You are the nicest friend anyone can ask for Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Too the beach silly. You can't come to Florida and go to the beach." she said as we started driving to the beach.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: The next chapter is called Searching for you. Can anyone guess what happens?_**


	5. Searching for you: part one

_**Chapter 5 of Taking Chances**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: I know that it took a long time to put it up. Trust me, I have my reasons. I have to admit that this chapter was a little bit hard to write up because I didn't know what to write. Although this chapter is remarkably short, it includes a lot information on the things that is happening to Edward.**_

_**Dedication: This one goes out to fan fiction. YaY**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**_

_**Claimer: I own the characters that I made up.**_

_**(A/N) My little notes!**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Edwards Point of View **

We got back into town a few hours later. It would have taken a normal driver at least 8 hours, but I was able to cut it down to 2 hours. I was driving way over the speed limit…. More than I usually go.

The trees went by us in vertical columns as we quickly went by them. They made shadows on the car as we swished by them. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous about leaving Bella alone by herself.

Rosalie was too busy playing with her nails and Emmet watched the outside world through the window with intense curiosity. It was pretty obvious that neither of them wanted to start a conversation so the ride back home was pretty quiet.

We had reached our house and I had dropped them off and went straight to Bellas house. I had to see her, talk to her, see her smile. I needed to. I had to make sure that she was safe.

I opened the front door with key that Bella had given me. "Bella, are you home?" I asked. "Must have gone shopping," I muttered to myself.

I was too deep into my thoughts on wondering where Bella could have possibly gone that I didn't notice that Charlie had gotten home. I had to admit that I was pretty surprised to see him this early from his work. "Hello

Charlie. It is good to see you again." I said.

"Same here," he replied.

"Do you know where Bella went?" I said trying to get to the point.

"Actually, she said that she went to stay at her friends house for a few days." Charlie said. "You didn't have a fight with her, did you? Because it seems unlike her to just get up and leave."

"No sir, I didn't have a fight with her." My mind screamed friends house…but which friend?

"By the way how did you get in the house?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Spare key," I said as I held up the key that Bella had given me a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh."

"Did you know which friends house she went to?" I asked obviously I didn't want to go to every single girls house and ask if Bella was there.

"No, I didn't say much on the note."

"May I see the note?"

"Sure," Charlie said as he tried to remember where he had put it. "I think that it might be in Bellas room or I might have thrown it away, but feel free to look around."

"Thanks" I went to her room and opened the door. That's when it hit me. That smell, that horrible horrible smell. The smell of Bellas tears. It smelled like it was days old, but it still lingered in the air with a stronger stench than ever. Her tears hurt me as her blood made me happy. I looked around for the note and I couldn't find it. Charlie must have thrown it away. I ran out the front door as fast as I could.

I remember the last time that Bella had cried. It was when the vampire attacked her. That smell would never leave my mind ever again. It was imprinted on me like a bad memory or a horrible nightmare. But why was Bella crying now. Was it something that I had done… _Where are you Bella?

* * *

_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: That's it for now.._**


	6. Where'd you go? I miss you so

_**Chapter 6 of Taking Chances**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Since the last chapter was completely about Edward, I have decided to make this one completely about Bella and her feelings. I know that this is a little confusing to follow but it is going to make sense if you read carefully.**_

_**Dedication: This one goes out to all of my reviewers. Especially Jarcarga!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I also don't own the song "Where'd you go?" either.**_

_**Claimer: I own the characters that I made up.**_

_**(A/N) My little notes!**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Bellas Point of View**

We had gotten to the beach and came back late last night. I still don't know how, but April had gotten me into a bikini that barely covered me. I am telling you that girl was..is manipulative! She drove really fast since my curfew was 11 and it was already 12. Somehow we had made the one hour ride in less than 15 minutes.

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was a worried Mom and Phil. I hadn't meant to be this late and they said that they had understood that, but of course there would have to be a punishment of some sort.

For some weird reason, I had woken up really early today. I glanced at the clock which now said 4:16 a.m. It had been 12 minutes that I had been staring at my bedroom ceiling which seemed highly interesting at the moment. Mom had gone to Phils early baseball practice which was out of town and April had gone to pick up her sister from camp. I had the whole day to myself and I didn't know what to do with it.

If anyone had walked into my room at this moment, they would have thought that it was just a teenage girl in her pajamas still too lazy to get out of her bed, thinking about her teenage problems. Well, it was half true. I was thinking about my relationship with Edward and where it was heading to. But the part about my problem being normal was so far off.

_He lied to you! _a part of me said.

**But you love him **another part of my mind said.

_That still doesn't change the point that he lied to you! _

**I am sure that he would tell me eventually..**

_Tell you what? Tell you that you were just being a substitute for his real true love.. The mother of **his **child.. The woman who died over a century ago?_

**I don't know! All I know is that I still love him no matter what…**

I picked up a pillow and hugged it to relive me of my sorrow. I walked over to the dresser and turned the portable radio on. I soon found a station that was having a non-stop music hour. I walked back to the bed and climbed in and just hugged my pillow as the song started.

**Where'd you go?  
**

**I miss you so,  
**

**Seems like it's been forever,  
**

**That you've been gone.**

It was a girl with a soft voice who was singing this. It felt like a whisper, it felt like my inner voice who was singing.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
_

_And, I find myself trying to stay the phone,  
_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

I know felt guilty. Was this how I felt about Edward?

**I miss you so,  
**

**Seems like it's been forever,  
**

**That you've been gone.  
**

**Where'd you go?  
**

**I miss you so,  
**

**Seems like it's been forever,  
**

**That you've been gone,  
**

**Please come back home...**

My heart ached as I listened to each single word in this song. My lips started moving as I started singing with the girl who seemed to have an insight to my feelings.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,  
_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

Tears started flowing out of my eyes without me even realizing it. I sat up and hugged my pillow even harder and sobbed out my sadness.

**Where'd you go?  
**

**I miss you so,  
**

**Seems like it's been forever,  
**

**That you've been gone.  
**

**Where'd you go?  
**

**I miss you so,  
**

**Seems like it's been forever,  
**

**That you've been gone,  
**

**Please come back home...  
**

**Please come back home...  
**

**Please come back home...  
**

**Please come back home...**

"Where'd you go Edward?" I whispered to no one, half expecting a reply from his voice. "I need you now, more than ever. Please come back home.."

**Please come back home...

* * *

**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: I am going on vacation for a week so don't expect anything for a week._**


	7. Searching for you: part two

_**Chapter 7 of Taking Chances**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is on the short side. I had to re-write this whole thing because I read it and it sounded a little stupid. Also, my friends and I are in this story! I am really sorry that I took too much time to write it up.**_

_**Dedication: This chapter goes out to Jennifer. Thanks for being the some what stupid one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, but the other ones I do own.**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Edwards Point of View**

I had just left Bellas house. My body operated like it wasn't a part of me anymore. _Bella, where did you go?_

It was another exhausting hour later that I learned that no one in the whole town of Forks knew where Bella had gone. I remembered when I had gone to her friends house:

_**Flashback**_

_I stopped the car in front of Jessicas house. She was the only girl on my list who I hadn't spoken to the whole entire town. _

_Ding-Ding!_

_I waited patiently as I heard the footsteps come from inside. The girl named Jessica opened the door._

"_Oh, hello Edward Cullen," she said as her face turned into a bright red and her breath hitched in her throat. _

"_Hi, I was just looking for Bella. Have you seen her around for the past couple of weeks?" I had to admit that I was getting pretty impatient around that point." _

"_No. I called her house a couple of times, but no one answered." she said. _

"_Ok, then I better get going." I said. I waved a good bye to her and walked to the car. _

**_End of Flasback_**

I was right now in the car, not knowing which I was going. _Damn, _I thought.

No one had seen Bella.

_What if she had gotten kidnapped? _a part of me reasoned. I tried to push that part as far away from my mind as I could.

I hit my steering wheel again which caused a huge honk. I was on the free way and sure enough that attracted attraction from the other drivers. They were all thinking along the lines of stupid rich teenage boys.

Right at that moment, my cell phone rang. It was just some stupid ring tone that was pre-set. I picked it up in a hurry.

"Hello," I said optimistically hoping that it was Bellas sweet voice that answered me.

"Hello, Edward it's me Alice." she said.

"What's wrong? You sound worried." I asked slightly annoyed and worried at the same time.

I heard a sniffle on the other side of the line. I was too far away from the house to hear what she was thinking. "Its Bella." I heard her whisper.

"What about Bella?" I asked now I was really worried.

"She knows…" her voice was now a low whisper.

"What happened?"

"She knows about Isabella, Edward.." Alice said.

My breath got caught in my throat because I knew which **Isabella **she was talking about.

I clanked the cell phone shut; and you could hear my tires squealing as I swerved off the road and raced back towards the house.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: Sorry once again for the long wait!**_


	8. A startling Vision

_**Chapter 8 of Taking Chances**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

**_Authors Note: I had to change my pen name and that was a big pain! I had to go through all of my chapters to change it! Sorry for the huge wait; I was really busy with school stuff. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **_

_**Dedication: This chapter goes to my best friend Michelle, whom I forced to read Twilight and New Moon. **_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Edwards Point of View**

I parked my car in the driveway and made it back into the house with a record breaking speed. I could hear the thoughts in the house and I tried as best as I could to block them off, but they kept on coming back to me.

_**Flashback**_

I stepped of the boat and looked at the new country that we were going to live in. I looked at both of my parents and they smiled at me proudly. "Son, this is where we are going to live the rest of our years." my father said to me. I nodded and I looked around at the small sea port that we had just arrived previously in. The year was 1914 and we were one of the many immigrants that had gotten of on Ellis Island. Many people bustled around as they tried to find their family and greeted old friends. As I walked around while looking at things, I bumped into something. The thing fell down and that was when I realized that it wasn't something, but rather someone.

"Owww..." the person said. I took a good look and found it was a girl. Her brown hair was tied back and her blue eyes smiled mischievously. She looked about to be my age. (A/N he is 16 years right now).

I held out my hand as I helped her up. She dusted the dirt of off her dress. "Hello, my name is Isabella Jones." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I registered what she was saying to me and I let go of off her hand that I was still holding onto. "My name is Edward Masen. And same to you too. I am sorry that I bumped into you. I guess that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, that's ok. Just a little mistake. I wasn't even watching where I was going either. Actually, I am looking for my brother. We came together. Our parents didn't want to leave the Old Country." Isabella said.

Someone in the crowd yelled "Isi! Where are you?"

Isabella giggled and said, "I think that it was him right now. Well, good bye Edward Masen. I certainly hope that we will meet each other again." She waved a good bye to me and walked away. I watched as her figure grew small.

_**End of Flashback**_

I walked back into the house and saw everyone sitting in the living room. Everyone tried to have a calm face, but they were panicking in the inside because I could hear their voices screaming at me in fear for Bella.

"Edward… I am so sorry." Alice said.

"I know that she knows now, but how much does she know?" I asked.

"She only saw the photo album so I don't think that she knows the whole story." This time it was Jasper who was talking.

My breath hitched in my throat. I knew that I should have told her and now we were in this mess because of me.

"And there is more isn't there?" I asked them.

"Yes." Esme said.

"I had a vision." Alice said. "I saw Bella and she was dead."

I looked at them with wide eyes. For the first time in my life I was truly frightened. All of Alices predictions come true no matter what. I had to find Bella and the worst part was that I didn't even know where she was.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: I know that it is a little bit on the short side, but I was in a hurry today. **_


	9. April asks a favor

_**Chapter 9 of Taking Chances**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Happy Late Thanksgiving!! It was hectic at my house and I have suddenly realized my strange addiction to honey baked ham. Yum! I hate bacon…. But I love honey baked ham. Weird I know. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Dedication: To my sister, who got me an i-pod for my birthday!! **_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

**Normal Point of View**

Poke

"Ow"

Poke

"Ow"

Poke

"Ow"

Poke

"Ow"

Poke

"Ow"

"Will you please stop doing that?" Bella asked her friend that was sitting across from her.

"Stop what?" April asked a little too innocently.

"That," Bella said. She was too frustrated and she already had a head ache so there was no way that you could get her to deal with this right now.

"What," April asked. "Oh, you mean this." She poked herself again. "Ow…"

"I don't see why you hurt yourself over and over again. I mean, come on, if you have a sunburn most people wouldn't dare touch it. But you just go on and keep on poking yourself." Bella said sarcastically.

April looked at Bella and smiled. "Oh, ok."

Poke

"Ow"

"Jeez! I was just kidding, April." Bella said. She was too frustrated with her friend.

"I know. But what I don't get is why you didn't get sunburned while I did." April had a small frown on her face as she said this.

"Maybe it was because I used that new invention called sunscreen." Bella said.

April stood up and walked to her friend. Even though she had only known her friend for a little over a week, she knew when something was wrong. "Bella, what's wrong?" April had a serious face when she asked her friend this.

**Bellas Point of View**

I sighed as I bowed my head down so that my eyes were covered by my hair. I didn't want to look at her eyes. One week. It had been one week and not even one thing from Edward. I think that my subconscious expected him to find me by now. Maybe I should have left a message to where I was going.

_No._ I shook my hands as they tremored with anger that passed through my body. _He lied to me. _Was I just a replacement for someone that he had lost a long time ago?

"Bella, are you alright?" April asked me again.

I snapped out of the trance like stage and looked at my friend. "What? Oh, I am fine." I said as I put a small smile on my lips.

"Really…" April said still not believing me.

"Yes, really. Now, stop worrying over me." I said.

"So.. Bella remember that little favor that I asked you to do for me." April said.

"What favor?" I said with the most innocent face that I could come up with. I prayed that she would forget.

"Oh, you know.** The **favor. Since, my boy friends friend from camp is coming in and he needs a date since we are going on a double date and I asked everyone from school and they are all busy. So Bella…. Please pretty pretty please???" April said as she pouted.

"Oh fine. But just as friends ok?" I asked her.

"Fine, just as friends." April sighed. She walked over and hugged me. "Thanks, Bella. You are the best. I was going to get one of my sisters to go with him, but they are still at camp."

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked her.

She held up two fingers and said, "Two. They are twins. Jennifer and Jessica. I guess you can say that they kind of look like each other, but they are fraternal so they have their differences."

I smiled at her. I would have loved another sibling. Sometimes seeing Edwards family always made me a little jealous. My heart wrenched as I thought of Edward. Everything that I thought of or saw some how connected to Edward.

"They are both at camp. It's a tennis camp and I think that my parents just send them over so they could get some kind of exercise. Jennifer is a total guy magnet and she is always flirting with guys. I think that Jessica is the one with the brain that actually works. She always gets Jennifer out of trouble. I think they were supposed to get home sometime this week, but I don't know what happened to them."

"April, where is their camp?" I asked.

She scrunched her face together as she thought of it. "I think that it is in the middle of this forest. Anyways, it is in the middle of nowhere."

I suddenly remembered what Edward had told me. _"Remember Bella, don't go into the woods alone. I am not the most dangerous thing in there."_ I shuddered at this thought.

April saw me shuddering and asked, "Bella, are you cold?"

"No," I said, "I was just remembering some bad memories."

"Oh, ok. So you are ok with this date thing?" she asked me.

"Yeah, what's his name?" I asked.

"Um, Scott I think. He is supposed to super cute."

I glared at her.

"Ok ok. I know that this is just a friendship date, but you might not know what happens in the end." She said excitedly.

She got up and was getting ready to leave. "Wait, whats his full name?" I asked her.

"Scott Jones. Any reason why you are asking?" she asked me.

"No reason," I said. "Just wanted to see if I knew him."

"Alright Bella. I will see you tomorrow so we can get ready for our outing with the boys."

And with that she left my house, while I pondered over what this Scott Jones was going to be like.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: I think this was a pointless chapter and that I wrote it on a whim. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS STORY IS EB ALL THROUGH!**_

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO FLAMED ME:**

**At least be smart enough to sign out and leave it as anonymous. Can people get any dumber? Wait, don't answer that. I really don't want to know. **


End file.
